


Daddy

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, call me Daddy, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Calling people daddy is gross. Stop kinkshaming me. Kinkshaming is my kink. AHHHHHHThis is little one shots with all three brothers. All of the stories unrelated to the other.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You, Lester Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 93





	Daddy

Bo

“I don’t want any of your shit today, Bo.” You snapped, folding the laundry. 

“Now, that’s no way to be.” Bo leaned on the doorframe. “What’s got you so hostile?”

“I’m not hostile.” You looked up at him, waving his boxers at him for emphasis. “I’m trying to get the chores done, and I can’t have you coming at me with that look in your eye that never leads to anything good.”

“Sometimes, I think you know me too well.” He walked over, cupping your ass. “Maybe we need to shake things up.”

“And how would we do that?” You rolled your eyes, going back to folding. 

Bo nuzzled his face in your hair, his lips grazing your ear. “Call me daddy.”

You smacked his hands away, laughing. “I’ll make you a daddy if you don’t let me finish the laundry.”

“Hey, hey!” Bo held up his hands, quickly backing away. “No need to go making threats!”

“I’m not calling you daddy until you are a daddy, sweetie.” You chuckled, putting away the folded laundry. “And trust me, it won’t be as sexy when you’re a parent.”

“Enough, enough, I’ve learned my lesson!” Bo laughed, walking out the room. “You got too much power.”

You called after him as he walked downstairs. “What? I thought you waned to be a ‘daddy’!”

*  
*  
*

Vincent

Vincent and you were snuggling in bed, his soft hands roaming over your body. You closed your eyes, burying your face in his hair. His touch relaxed you, and sleep wasn’t far behind.

His mask was off, and it was at times like this, with just the two of you, that Vincent finally relaxed enough to try to speak. Due to the shape of what was left of his face and skull, speech was hard for him. Because of how he had such issued talking, he usually tried to remain silent.

Most times, when he did speak, what he said was words of love and affirmation, or talking about his art and his feelings.

Vincent kissed your ear. “Call me daddy.”

And sometimes it was something more like that.

You started laughing before you could help it. It had come from so out of left field you couldn’t stop the barking laughter that escaped you.

Vincent turned away, burying his face in the mattress and pulling his pillow over his head.

“I’m sorry!” You kept laughing, pulling his pillow off of him. “You just surprised me!”

Vincent glanced at you.

“Sorry, sorry.” You tried to control your laughter, smiling and kissing his cheek. “I shouldn’t have laughed.”

Vincent turned, taking your hands again. You leaned down, kissing his ear softly.

“Daddy.” You whispered.

His eye widened and his face quickly turned red. He turned onto his stomach, burying his face in the mattress and pulling the pillow over his head again. 

Laughing, you wrestled the pillow from him, kissing what skin you could reach. “Why would you request it if you can’t handle it?”

*  
*  
*

Lester

Lester bent down, picking up a shovel. You quickly got behind him, grabbing his hips and pressing your crotch against his rump. He straightened up, glancing back at you with a smile on his face.

“Call me daddy.” You whispered in his ear.

Lester pressed his lips into a line, trying his hardest not to smile.

“Daddy.” He managed to choke out before doubling over with laughter, laughing so hard he fell to his knees.

You started laughing with him, sinking down to the ground by his side.

“Oh my god.” Lester howled, putting his face in his hands.

You kept laughing, resting your head on his shoulder. “If I’m the daddy, does that make you the mommy?”

“I’d be honored to be a mama.” Lester looked back at you and grinned. “’Specially if you’re the daddy.”

“Well, then.” You leaned in, whispering against his ear as sensually as you possibly could. “Mommy.” 

The two of you quickly spiraled into laughter again.


End file.
